The present invention generally relates to methods of forming a semiconductor device and methods of patterning a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-aligned quadruple patterning process for forming a semiconductor device that includes a multi-track jogged layout.
As the technology nodes scale down to 14 nm and beyond, self-aligned multiple patterning processes are being considered as practical solutions for the manufacturing process, wherein a conventional lithographic process is enhanced to produce multiple times the number of expected features. For example, the simplest case of multiple patterning is commonly referred to as Double Patterning Lithography (DPL), which produces double the expected number of features. Compared with Litho-Etch-Litho-Etch processes (LELE) used in prior technology nodes, multiple patterning processes provides better overlay tolerances. Self-Aligned Quadruple Patterning (SAQP) is considered an extension of DPL and is expected to be one of the major solutions for future process requirements after the 16 nm/14 nm technology node. SAQP is an advanced patterning approach that uses pitch splitting to further extend the capability of traditional lithography. It is targeted for implementation for both the front end of line (FEOL) fin patterning and back end of line (BEOL) Metal 1 layers.
Critical BEOL manufacturing patterning at 7 nm technology node requires sub-36 nanometer (nm) pitches necessitating the use of either extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography or 193 nm-immersion-lithography based SAQP processes. With enormous challenges being faced in getting EUV lithography ready for production, SAQP is being considered as an optional approach for manufacturing grid patterning for most of the industry. In contrast to the front end of line (FEOL) fin patterning, which has successfully deployed SAQP since 10 nm node technology, BEOL manufacturing SAQP is challenging owing to the required usage of significantly lower temperature budgets for film stack deposition.